


Radiant

by Welsper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode Ignis, F/M, Incest, healing cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “What hope is there in a future that my sister will never see?” Ravus screamed and threw himself against Ignis again. Steel sang in the air and Ravus wanted nothing more than drive his blade into this man’s heart, carve it out, the same as his prince’s, that false king that had never deserved any of Lunafreya’s kindness nor her sacrifice.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Ravus Nox Fleuret
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kissing Cousins Flash Exchange





	Radiant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).



“Come to your senses! Lose yourself now, and you will lose the future, the one she fought for!”

“What hope is there in a future that my sister will never see?” Ravus screamed and threw himself against Ignis again. Steel sang in the air and Ravus wanted nothing more than drive his blade into this man’s heart, carve it out, the same as his prince’s, that false king that had never deserved any of Lunafreya’s kindness nor her sacrifice.

But she laid there, still and cold and soaked with blood and Ravus was too late.

“Then make one!” Ignis shouted and parried his blade. Ravus nearly slipped on the wet floor. The magitek arm burned and his bones were aching. But he had enough strength for this. He did. He could avenge her. It was the last thing he could do.

His sword slipped from his hand, clattering on the ground.

His eyes burned and his tears fell with the rain.

“Make one. With her,” Ignis said again, quieter. His hand rested on Ravus’ shoulder for a moment, before pushing him off, towards Lunafreya.

“She’s gone!”

“It’s not too late! You’re her brother! If there is anything left in either you _or_ her of the Oracle’s power, then use it! We can try to kill each other all day, but it won’t help either of them! And if it’s all the same to you, I would not see either of their fates be ended here! If you will still raise your sword to him I will stop you, but there is no need for fighting. Let this madness end and do what you have to do.”

“She is _gone_.”

“So save her.”

They needed no more words between the two of them. They were devoted in equal measure to people far beyond what they could ever be and accepted that.

Ravus doubted his powers could reach her even if he was a woman – Lunafreya’s blessings were far beyond anything in their bloodline. He could never do what she could, even though he had always wished he could take her hurt and her pain and sorrow from her. Ease her burden, take the weight of the future and miracles and prophecy off her shoulders. No one could, for Noctis was the kind of kings and Lunafreya was the Oracle who would see him to his destiny. To see her waste away hurt far more than having his arm burnt off did, and he’d throw his entire body to the flame if it helped save her.

No, Ravus was no Oracle.

But he could still help realize that future she sought.

Lunafreya was still and heavy in his arms as he pulled her towards himself. Her skin was soft to his touch, but she was cold and Ravus prayed that the gods that blessed and cursed Lunafreya had left a little of them in himself too. Lunafreya could heal, ease suffering and pain and cleanse the scourge, with little more than a touch. For someone like him, a mere touch would not suffice.

With a trembling hand, he cupped her cheek and pressed a kiss to her lips. They were turning blue.

“I always knew… that you would face your fate without fear, fulfill your duty without regret. But… part of me always hoped… that I might see you happy one day,” he whispered against her lips. “And if this is what it takes… oh Lunafreya, don’t go.”

Ravus closed his eyes and took himself in hand, thinking of her, of the real her, the one he wanted to bring back.

He tried to think of her smile and her warmth and her sweet laughter. The one he thought of in cold nights, the one he remembered when the cold stares of the Empire in his back threatened to carve the skin off his back and eat him alive. It was for her Ravus did all he did.

Even this.

She was limp in his arms but Ravus held her tightly and he pressed his hard cock to her lips and pushed inside. He held her close to his chest as he took her, pushing in, deeper and deeper, hoping it would be enough. Slow thrusts shook the still body in his arms and he prayed and prayed and cursed and begged and threatened the gods.

“Please don’t go, sister,” he whispered, “please don’t leave me...”

His tears fell again when he heard Lunafreya’s soft gasp. She tightened around him as she flexed and twitched and _lived_ and Ravus could not help but moan.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, her voice dry and hoarse and Ravus did not. Her arms slide around his neck and held on tightly as he moved and her legs fell open for him, arching into the thrusts. Ravus drank in her moans, cherished them, blessed them and cried at their sound.

When he looked into Lunafreya’s eyes, they were alive.

And she smiled.

“Ravus,” she moaned and her raw voice failed her and she cried out silently and clenched around his cock, shuddering and moaning. Ravus lost himself in her, spilling his seed and Lunafreya sighed. She relaxed in his arms, but Ravus could feel her soft breath on his cheek and her heartbeat under that ruin of her dress and he wanted for nothing more in the world.

They pressed their foreheads together, and Ravus laughed and cried and Lunafreya laughed with him.

“Ravus,” Ignis voice warned him. The man had not looked up from where he sat with Noct in his lap. That king of kings had awoken too and Ravus followed their gaze. It was that hulk of a man, the king's shield.

Or so he would like them to believe.

“Ardyn,” Ravus spat out.

“How touching. A brother’s love, to bring one back from the depths of darkness,” Ardyn snarled, and Ravus gripped the hilt of his sword tight. No, he would not let them take her again. He was done playing the Empire’s lapdog. That man couldn’t be killed. Ravus might try all the same.

“Stop,” Lunafreya said and held him back with a still trembling hand on his arm.

“He tried to – he _killed_ you!”

“And yet I live. Let there be no more bloodshed,” Lunafreya said softly.

“Ah, it would not help you much even if there was,” Ardyn said and Lunafreya regarded him with a sad look in her eyes. And that was her, to have compassion for even the most wretched of souls.

Ravus could not say he shared it.

But years later, when his sister was at his side and Bahamut’s corpse faded into nothing, Ardyn with his arm around Noct’s shoulder gave him a nod and a smirk and Ravus was glad for his sister’s kind heart all the same.

She who had been destined to support the one who was born to do the gods’ bidding had found a way to go her own path.

A path of freedom.

A path of life.

And within that grand heart of hers, he had found his place after all.

The sun rose and Lunafreya’s hand in his was warm.


End file.
